


One Shot|| Wake Up Eren

by SarahKhan121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika Week, F/M, Love, Post-Canon, SnK Positivity Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahKhan121/pseuds/SarahKhan121
Summary: “ You Know….Mikasa….I Have Never Said It To You…But I Wanna Say It Now Before I Die…Before I Leave From Here…”Tears Were Swelled Up In Her Eyes….As She Felt Numb….She Wanted To Say Something But She Couldn’t As He Put His Finger On Her Lips…
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 12





	One Shot|| Wake Up Eren

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot basically on Eremika. They are such a gorgeous couple....full of angst. Just to thought to write something on them. Do tell how is it..

“ You Know….Mikasa….I Never Said It To You…But I Wanna Say It Now Before I Die…Before I Leave From Here…”

Tears Were Swelled Up In Her Eyes….As She Felt Numb….She Wanted To Say Something But She Couldn’t As He Put His Finger On Her Lips…

“ Sssh No….Let Me Just Say It Loud! Mikasa…..”

Loud Noises Could Be Heard From All Around….The Rumble Was All Around & Too Close…

She is standing on nape of Eren’s dinosaur titan body while Eren being out of his nape while his tentacles still held to the face and limbs.

He looks sad….visibly sad….Mikasa was seeing this sorrow within his face after a pretty long time. It was like he was breaking from inside….he looks through her eyes as he spoke words which bursts her heart….in full of emotions.

“ Mikasa….I ALWAYS LOVED YOU! “

Mikasa stood numb as he held her cheeks closely….their face was so close….Eren takes out the scarf from her hand as he carelessly wraps around her swiftly just like the first time.

“ I Never Told You Before Nor Do I Know How You Feel For Me….Well Atleast Now I Dont Know How You Feel For Me After What I Told You That Day” Eren Chuckles Sadly As Mikasa Looks Shocked…

“ But The Time Has Come To Say The Truth….I Dont Know When I Actually Fell For You…And I Dont Know Either What I Am To You! Oh Yes You Did Tell Me That Day….I am A Family..To You..!I Actually Wanted A Clear Answer! I wanted to know did you ever felt something more for me? But Its Too Late Now….Everything Is Coming To An End! And You Guys Will Be Finally Free!”

Finally Mikasa gets her voice back while she could feel the colossal titans are way to close towards them now.

“ Eren No….Dont! This is not the right time! We will talk about our feelings later! You have to stop the colossal titans first….we are running out of time….everyone is dying! Whatever left will be finished too….Eren you need to come out from here…We will go home and things we will sort out!”

Mikasa tries to pull him up as he resists “ Its too late! Nothing can be stopped now! You guys will be finally free….Paradis will be free! Mikasa Leave! Armin & Others are waiting for you!”

Mikasa shouts as steams increased from all around with fire- Nooo! I am not leaving you here! You need TO STOP THIS FUCKING Genocide! YOU ARE NO MONSTER EREN! YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME RIGHT….THEN WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME….From Us! WE TOGATHER WILL FIND SOLUTION! COME WITH ME!

Eren screams back- There is NO SOLUTION MIKASA! THIS IS THE ONLY SOLUTION FOR ELDIA! WHY DONT YOU GET IT! I AM DOING THIS FOR ALL OF YOU! I DONT CARE IF FOR THIS I BECOME A MASSIVE MURDERER OR A DEVILISH FIGURE! FOR ME ONLY MATTERS IS YOU GUYS! NOW GO….LEAVE MIKASA ! THE PILLARS HAVE ALREADY STARTED FALLING ! THIS PLACE WILL BE CRUSHED TOO…

Mikasa forcefully tries to pull Eren back- Just Shut Up! If You Truly Love Me! You cant leave me behind….I wont let you go! You have to live Eren! For me….For Us!

Eren shrugs of her hand as he looks at her sadly- Does it even matter? I will be dead anyways within year or two! Its better to die for Freedom….Now or Never!

All of Sudden A Huge Rock Fell On Them….Making Mikasa Scream In Horror As She Found Herself Swinging In Air All Of Sudden- EREEEENNNNN…..

-

-

-

Mikasa cried out loud as she opens her eyes- Ereeennnn….

She was all blank…she looks around and realises she is in her room.

She could feel tears in her cheeks….She has been crying all this time….

Wait she had that same nightmare….from Past 3 months!

Mikasa sniffs….as she looks down on the desk….on the scarf….

It looks pretty worn out….but Its still beautiful for her…

She cant remember when did she fell asleep on the desk by putting her head down.

It Has 3 Months Since The Rumbling….Everything Is Over Now!

Freedom Has Finally Come To Them…And Technologies Improved Rapidly In These Three Months….There Are No More Titans, No More Eldians Or Marilans….Its All One Now!

Both the races now belong to single piece of land!

Mikasa gets up from the table as she starts walking towards another room adjacent to her.

There he lays….still unconscious from past 3 months….

Very less she could remember what exactly happen that day…possibly due to head injury she got while saving Eren after that huge rock fell on them from no where….as much as she remembers it was all over when she opened her eyes! She completely gave up on Eren to be Alive when Armin found him unconscious on ground laying like a lifeless body.

Without wasting a time she ran to him….all she wanted to feel was his heartbeat.

Mikasa held his chest close to her ears as she tried to control her emotions…

At first she couldn’t hear any heart beats or was it her imagination! Tears began to fell from her eyes as she pressed her face against his chest more….so that she could hear something even If It is faint….

She remembers her self whispering desperately- Eren Please Be Alive!

And Just Then like a miracle she could hear…..

“ Dub Dub Dub Dub Dub “

Mikasa cried out loud – He…is…He is Alive! We need to take him to some safe place hurry!

But from that day Eren never woke up to consciousness….his heart was beating for sure but he was in comatose state for since 3 months….

Mikasa brought Eren to her home….his body was attached to some special equipments which was pretty much advanced technology in marliyan territory….

Every titan shifter has lost there power and they were into their normal lives along with the withdrawal of Yimirs curse….which possibily meant Eren also lost his shifting ability! But No One Was sure of it….

While the world was shining to new glory, Eren is still sleeping unknown to everything…

Mikasa walks to him as she slowly brushes her fingers around his hair which she cut short as his hair was being too long by now.

Mikasa bent her face close to him…..he looks so peaceful while sleeping…

Shw smiles sadly at him , all she wants is Eren waking up so that she can express her true feelings for him….she couldn’t say it back then but now she wants!

Mikasa sadly- Eren Wake Up! Your Mikasa is waiting for you….I need to tell you lots of things!

Saying this she bends and kisses on his forehead….while Eren’s eyelids stir a bit…


End file.
